Mina's Feet are Sexy
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: The next installment of my 'so and so's' feet are sexy series. Plotless foot-obsessed smut.


**Plotless foot related smut about one of my favorite female Sonic characters.**

* * *

Mina smiled as she sat on the bed, Sonic and Sally squirming heatedly as they both looked at her expectantly. Mina chuckled to herself, enjoying how much control she had over the princess of the kingdom and the world famous hero with nothing but her feet. Mina began to undress, removing everything she had on except her boots, Sonic and Sally whimpering at this, wanting to see her feet, wanting to do quite a few things with her feet.

"You've gotta earn it first~" She said, sitting on the edge of the bed and spreading her legs for them. Sonic and Sally dropped onto their knees in front of her, moving their heads forward and licking Mina's pussy together. Mina moaned, loving how well they both ate her out. They'd gotten good at working together with their tongues like this, both pushing into her deeper and finding her inner sweet spots.

They kept going, licking faster and harder together. Sonic moved one hand over, rubbing and pinching Mina's clit to get her to cum. Mina groaned, getting close and holding both of their faces in place as she reached her climax, soaking their faces with her juices. Mina panted for a moment, but she wasn't done yet. She knew the moment she let them play with her feet, they would be too tired to have fun with her afterwards, so she wanted to have her fun now.

Mina pulled Sally up onto the bed and moved her legs around so they were locked together, their pussies pressed against each other. At Mina's order, they both began to move their hips together, groaning and moaning softly as they began to scissor each other. Sally bucked her hips hard against Mina's pussy, wanting to please her as much as possible so she could earn her time with Mina's feet.

It was always harder for Sally to earn her turn than it was for Sonic to earn his. Mina still kind of had a thing for Sonic and his being with Sally made things harder. Still, with how much Mina was moaning as they continued to grind their pussies together, Sally was hoping she could appease the mongoose girl today and get her fix of Mina's feet.

Mina had every intention of letting Sally play with her feet, but was definitely gonna make her work for it first. Even after Mina came she didn't stop, moving over so she was on top of Sally and grinding harder down against her, tribbing her aggressively. Sally groaned, bucking hips as hard as she could against Mina's as she got closer, gritting her teeth as she kept going.

Mina groaned, lasting another few minutes before reaching her peak and cumming again, Sally finishing with her with a loud moan of pleasure. They both sat panting as Mina moved off of Sally, moving to face Sonic and spreading her legs, beckoning him over. Sonic knew what she wanted and didn't hesitate, pouncing on her and thrusting his stiff seven inch member into her soaking pussy, both of them moaning loudly.

Mina locked her legs around Sonic's waist, bucking her hips hard against him as he thrust harder, wanting to feel him as deeply inside of her as she could. She moaned louder and louder with every inch deeper his cock got into her. Soon Sonic was thrusting his entire length into her with every movement of his hips, holding back his climax until Mina came.

Mina didn't reach her climax for several minutes, but groaned in intense pleasure when she did reach her climax, crying out in pleasure, and cumming again seconds later at the feeling of Sonic's cum filling her warm cunt. Mina sat back, panting harder, "Good, I think you've both earned a little fun~" She purred, removing her shoes, freeing her feet.

Sonic and Sally stared at Mina's beautiful feet, the scent they had from being inside her boots for so long being strong enough for them both to smell, Sonic getting hard and Sally getting wet again instantly. They both hurried over, both holding Mina's feet by the ankle and bringing them to their faces, pressing their noses against her feet and inhaling as deeply as they could, moaning in euphoria as they took in the smell of Mina's incredible feet.

They continued to sniff her feet several more times before they began to kiss them, then lick and suck on them. Soon they were both basically making out with Mina's feet, Sally trying to see how much of Mina's feet she could fit into her mouth while Sonic skillfully focused on the toes alone, his tongue pushing between each of them as he sucked them all hard.

Mina moaned softly, as she did get a little pleasure from this, but no where near as much as Sally and Sonic did. She swore she'd seen them both cum from doing nothing but licking her feet, and she couldn't help but love that. She didn't understand it personally, but she hardly needed to. She just sat back and let them continue to worship her feet.

Mina pulled her feet away after another few minutes of this, though before the two of them could start whining, Mina lowered her feet so she could rub them against Sonic and Sally's crotches. They both moaned as this, Sonic rubbing his painfully stiff cock against Mina's soft foot, Sally grinding her sopping wet pussy against the other; both moaning in bliss.

Mina barely had to move her feet at all, the two of them just grinding against her feet themselves and getting closer and closer to cumming every second they did. Mina grinned when she felt them both getting close to cumming, pulling her foot away from Sally and squeezing both feet around Sonic's cock, jerking him hard and fast with both feet at once.

Sonic cried out in pleasure, cumming in seconds and coating Mina's feet in hot globs of thick, hot cum. Mina wiggled her toes, enjoying the feeling. Sally pouted, having been close. Mina smirked, moving her cum covered feet over to Sally, "Lick 'em clean and I'll let you cum on them to~" Mina offered, Sally not needing to be told twice. She immediately pressed her face against Mina's feet, sloppily licking her boyfriend's cum off them, Sonic getting hard again as he watched.

Noticing this, Mina grinned, "Sally, mind widening your legs a bit so Sonic can rail that tiny ass of yours?" Sally didn't even ask questions, moving her legs a bit apart so Sonic could get behind her, lining his member up to Sally's tight, warm ass and thrusting in hard. Sally groaned as she continued to clean Mina's feet, taking immense pleasure in being fucked while she did so.

Mina licked her lips, moving one hand between her legs to play with herself as she watched them go at it, Sonic drilling Sally's ass harder and harder as she slowly cleaned Mina's feet of his cum. Once her feet were clean, Mina lowered one foot, pushing her toes into Sally's pussy, Sally groaning in pleasure as she's fucked from both sides. Mina smirked, pushing her foot deeper and pumping it in and out of her aggressively.

Sally came when Mina forced her entire foot into her pussy, making her scream out in pleasure and cum instantly, her holes clenching around Mina's foot and Sonic's cock, causing Sonic to unload a massive flood of hot seed into her anus, filling it to the brim.

They both laid down on the bed tiredly as Mina removed her foot, giggling as she moved over to fall asleep snuggled between them. Mina didn't know why her feet were so spellbinding to the two of them, but so long as they kept having like this because of them, she didn't care why.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for now. Sorry if it was a bit short, but there's only so much I can do with only two. I think I did a decent job if nothing else, but if you disagree, let me know in the reviews. Also be sure to let me know what other characters you'd like to see a *'s feet are sexy fic about.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
